


My Baby Mama

by Devilisha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bull Riding, Clueless Jon, Cowboy Jon, Dany and Lyanna showing Jon his place, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon is not ready, Medium Burn, Parenthood, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Raising a baby, Some Humor, Starks are mega rich, Unplanned Pregnancy, jonerys baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilisha/pseuds/Devilisha
Summary: “Daenerys had a girl?” Jon whispered his question. Still in massive disbelief.“Yep. And she’s yours!” His mom shrieked like a banshee.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 160
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

"COME BACK... NOW!"

Those three words might sound like nothing but when it comes out of his mother's mouth, it's a recipe for a disaster. Jon wondered what he’d done to invoke his mother’s wrath this time. It's been a year since he left Winterfell. He was living at the Wall now, helping his uncle Benjen Stark in managing their meat factory. He was still staring at his phone even long after his mother cut the call short.

"Jon!" he heard someone shout from behind. He turned around and saw his uncle Benjen marching towards him. He looked nervous. Jon had a pretty good guess.

"What did you do?" Uncle Benjen asked in his cold voice.

"I don't know," he replied rubbing his temples.

"I don't care. You need to leave now."

Jon can't blame the man, though. Everyone feared Jon's mom, her family in particular. "She threatened to cut off my limbs if I don't send you packing now."

"Fine," Jon huffed.

"Good. If you start now, you can reach Winterfell before sundown."

"I have to pack my stuff."

"I will do it. Take my truck and get the hell outta here," his uncle said taking his car keys from his jeans and thrusting it on Jon's hand. Jon shook his head and started walking towards the parking lot of the Castle Black, a meat factory owned by the Stark family.

Four hours later, he reached Wintertown, a small town in the North where the cattle population was much higher than the human population. His family's ranch, Winterfell was located a few miles out of the town. Winterfell was the largest cattle ranch in Westeros owned by the Stark family for centuries. Currently, the ranch was managed by Jon's eldest uncle Brandon Stark. His other uncle Eddard took care of the marketing side, his mom Lyanna Stark was the family's lawyer and uncle Benjen took care of meat production up North.

Slowly he drove through the private roads of Winterfell and reached his family's mansion. He stopped the car and looked at the mansion wondering what he had done that made his mom to call. No, not call. Order him to return.

"Time to face the music." With a heavy sigh, he climbed out of the truck and entered the mansion.

"Jon Stark!" he heard his mom's voice as soon as he entered the mansion. Jon cringed hard hearing his mom's shriek. He turned to his right and there she was, Lyanna stark, the she-wolf of Winterfell staring at her only son with an icy-cold expression.

"Hey ma," he greeted his mother removing his cowboy hat, with a sheepish smile on his face, showing all his teeth. One that would always melt her mum's heart.

His mom still glared at him. Enough proof that he fucked up something big but he didn't know what. "In. My. Office. Now!" she ordered and twirled around to her office.

Jon groaned and followed her. Thankfully, no one was there to witness this embarrassing moment.

Lyanna Stark held the door open for him to enter. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you. I raised you better than that!” she shouted at his face as soon as Jon entered.

“Better than what?” he asked casually, masking his uncomfortableness sitting down on the chair.

“Don’t you get smart with me, Mister.”

“I’m not.”

“Don’t you lie to me, neither.”

“Mom. Calm down. Lie about what? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Your behavior is what’s wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you being such an asshole"

"What?"

“Why is it so damn hard if you can’t keep your damn pants zipped to remember to wear a damn condom?” Baffled, he just stared at her as she ranted and swore at him. “So you were caught up in the moment of passion, I understand that. But I expected you’d do the right thing, Jon, not walk away. Or run away as the case may be.”

“Have you lost your mind? What in the hell are you babbling about?”

“You” she drilled his chest hard with her index finger, “neglecting to tell me you’d knocked up a girl and then ran off to bury your head in the snow, leaving her to deal with the pregnancy and the baby all alone.”

“What woman? What baby?”

Lyanna Stark snapped upright. Her steely grey eyes searched his. A mixture of surprise and resignation replaced the anger on her face. “By the Gods! You really don’t know, do you, boy?”

“Know what?”

“Know that you’re a father.”

“What? Run that by me again.”

“You heard me right. You’re a father.”

Jon remained calm in light of his mother’s delusions. “Remember where I’ve been for the last twelve months. I’ve barely seen a woman in that long, let alone touched one.”

“Which fits, because that baby is over three months old.”

Jon’s heart damn near stopped. His mouth dried up like a summer stock dam as he did the math in his head. The last time he’d had sex was last year after the bull riding tournament. The tourney which Jon won. And it was with Daenerys Targaryen, his cousin Rickon's teacher. In their single, spontaneous, passionate lovemaking, they had forgotten to use a condom. Truth be told both of them were pretty drunk that night.

He’d left the town soon afterward. Jon realized for the first time it was entirely possible that he might have gotten her pregnant.

“Jon?”

“You saw Daenerys?”

“Finally!” She shook her finger in his face. “You aren’t denying it?”

“No, but you’d better start at the beginning and tell me exactly how you came across this information.”

“Fine. I met her at Walmart. So, imagine my surprise when I see a sweet baby nestled in her arms. And that baby sports a dark curly hair and looks at me with dark grey eyes, Stark grey eyes. It was like I was seeing the younger version of you but a lot more cute than you."

This was so unbelievable he was having a devil of a time focusing. “Did you ask her if…?”

“Of course I didn’t ask her.” She leaned forward again. “Do you know how hard that was? To see that darling little girl baby, all pretty in pink ribbons and bows, smiling and cooing at me, knowing she was my granddaughter?”

“Daenerys had a girl?” Jon whispered his question. Still in massive disbelief. 

“Yep. And she’s yours!” His mom shrieked like a banshee. 

His. He had a baby daughter. “Holy shit!” If Jon hadn’t been sitting down, he’d’ve been falling down. He repeated inanely, “A baby? Daenerys had a baby? I’m a father?”

“It appears so.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“I don’t know, son, but I suspect you’d better find out.”

Jon heaved himself out of the chair. “I will.” He snagged his hat off the desk and stormed out to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way, he called his friend Grenn who was a police officer and requested, more like demanded Daenerys' address. He received a text from Grenn after a few minutes and Jon drove straight to see his baby girl. He reached the address that Grenn sent him and parked his car opposite of the Daenerys' home.

Seven hells! He’d never been so damn nervous in his life. He climbed out of his car and scouted the house. It was a decent house. Independent. There was a small backyard and the entire premise was covered with the fence. Good. Slowly, he walked to the door and gave a couple of knocks after taking a deep breath. After a few seconds, he felt a presence on the other side of the door, but the door was still locked.

"I know you are in there. So, please open the door," he announced a bit loudly. He heard scuffling but after a few seconds, the door opened and there she was, the mother of his baby girl. They stared at each other in complete shocked silence.

Gods! She was easy on the eyes. A goddess in a human form. A valayrian goddess. Her platinum blonde hair was longer, curling near the bottom and her indigo eyes were alluring. Pulling him to her. Not gonna lie. Jon was always attracted to her ever since she came to Wintertown a couple of years ago but never acted on it until that night when he made his baby. He was drunk and high on adrenaline after winning the competition and she was also a bit drunk. They both flirted and danced a bit and the next thing he knows they were in his apartment, tearing each other's clothes off.

The memory stirred the thing in his pants. _"Now it's not the time, buddy,"_ he said to himself and cleared his throat. He met her wary gaze head-on.

“Is it true?" he asked simply.

Her response was a long time coming. Finally, she nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know if you’d care,” she said in her singing voice.

"What's that mean?" he snapped.

Her dark indigo eyes narrowed in anger. "Lower your voice."

His breathing got harder. "Fine. I'll give you thirty seconds to explain."

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second. “I wanted to but I couldn't. I honestly thought you wouldn't care. You would just think of me as another gold-digger who is after your money."

Jon knows what made her think like that. His cousin Robb Stark married a nurse a couple of years ago. There were rumors around Wintertown that Talisa seduced Robb for his money but that's far from the truth. Hell, even Aunt Catelyn thought like that. The main reason why Robb moved out of the mansion.

He calmed down. He was angry, but this wasn't the right time to display his anger. He was equally responsible for this situation. “We can talk about all that later. Right now, I’d like to see my daughter.”

“She’s upstairs.”

“I'd like to see her.”

Daenerys’s mouth opened. Then closed. "I can't get rid of you, Can I?"

"Not until I see my daughter."

“I’ll be right back,” she huffed and left Jon standing in the middle of the living room.

That had to be the longest, most excruciating minute of Jon’s life. His whole body shook. He even had to lock his damn knees to keep them from quaking like a newborn colt’s. Sweat dripped down his spine and soaked the waistband of his jeans. He clenched his teeth and his fists.  
Just when he thought he couldn’t stand the wait another second, Daenerys appeared. She approached him cautiously, holding a bundle wrapped in a fluffy yellow blanket, nestled against her lush breasts.

Jon couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t take his eyes off that tiny bundle. Lord. It was so damn small. How could there be a living, breathing human baby in there? When Daenerys sidled up next to him and peeled back the blanket, revealing a sweet, perfect, beautifully pink face, Jon had a moment of utter pride and joy. Yep, his mother was right. This was definitely his baby.

“You want to hold her?” she asked clearing her throat.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” he smiled.

“You have held a baby before, right?”

“Not for a long time. And never mine.”

Dany shifted sideways and gently placed the baby in his arms.

Jon stiffened.

“Relax.”

“Am I doin’ this right?” His panicked gaze sought hers. “Or am I squeezing’ her too tight?”

“You’re doing fine. Just make sure you support her head.” Dany fussed with the baby's blanket and murmured, "She likes to be snuggled close to your body.”

“Like this?”

“Uh-huh.” She studied his rapt face, bowled over by the raw emotion he didn’t bother to hide. “Be warned. She is squirmy.”

“She doesn’t weigh much, does she?”

“You won’t be saying that when you’ve been walking the floor with her all night because she won’t stop crying. Those fifteen pounds feel like a hundred.”

“What’s her name?” he breathed out.

“Daena.”

"Last name?" he questioned.

"Targaryen," she breathed out knowing very well that it's not the answer he was looking for.

He then looked at her. His steely grey eyes penetrating her own. “That’s gonna change,” he announced with a predatory look.

“Jon,” she sighed.

“Give me a second to think,” he said and started pacing himself around the room. The more Jon paced and muttered to himself; the more nervous Daenerys became.

Suddenly he stopped and was right in her face. “Fine. We have a baby. You can change her name at the same time you change yours. We’ll get married.”

“What!” The nerve of this man!

“Married. As in you and me are getting hitched as soon as possible.” He looked down into Daena’s face and the hard line of his mouth softened.“She needs a mother and a father and luckily she’s got both.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re getting married, Stark.”

“Why not?” Jon lifted those grey eyes, eyes identical to their daughter’s. His dark gaze seemed to pierce a hole in her resolve.

“Because you cannot barge in here and make demands. It may work riding roughshod over cattle and horses but it won’t fly with me.”

“It's the right thing to do, Daenerys.”

"This is not the 1960s anymore."

"But," he started but Dany cut him off.

"There is no but. You should leave."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. So, please leave."

He looked like he was ready to argue and then his eyes settled on the baby. His face softened instantly. "This isn't over," he said in a whisper before passing Deana over to Dany. He twirled around and walked out of the house in no time.

Dany sighed and looked down at her daughter. Daenerys always knew this day would eventually come, and she dreaded it. A part of her told her that she should have left when she found out about the pregnancy but the other part told her that if the Starks managed to find out that about the baby, they would make Dany's life a living hell. She spent two years here in the North and knows what that family was capable of. They were not bad guys in any measure. Just powerful. Way too powerful. Everyone in the town related to them somehow. There were only a handful of people who can match the Stark in terms of money. And the political power they wield was unmatched. They were the Kingmakers of the North. They could just charge Dany with some charges and take her baby away from her. 

Targaryen's weren't a slouch either. Targaryens were once a powerful family in Valyria but after the doom, her family relocated to Westeros. They were doing fine until her father bankrupts their fortune. Now her family was just a shadow of their past.

"Your daddy is an asshole," she cooed at her baby girl and received a toothless grin in return.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

Jon stormed through the mansion in fury. He was pissed off. Beyond pissed off. All he wanted to do was the right thing by marrying the mother of his baby but Daenerys kicked him out without any regard for his feeling. He took the stairs, knocked at his mother's office and opened the door. Lyanna was sitting on her office chair beyond her desk, going through some papers. Her eyes settled on Jon as he took the seat facing her.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked removing her eye-glass and placing it on the desk.  
  
"Not well."  
  
His mom looked at him and sighed, "Please tell me you didn't ask her to marry you?" His silence was all the answer that Lyanna needed. "For fuck sake, Jon!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Jon said in a dramatic fashion.  
  
"Anything but that."  
  
"I just wanted to do the right thing."  
  
"You love her?"  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"Of course it matters boy! She's a young woman who has so many dreams of her own. You can't just barge into her life and demand her to marry you."  
  
"She didn't even use my name."  
  
His mom rolled her eyes, "The moment she put forward your name would be the moment all hell break loose. What do you think Brandon would do, if he heard about the child before us?"  
  
"Now, you are taking her sides."  
  
"I'm not taking sides and for the record, I didn't use your father's last name as well."  
  
"This is different. I'm here for them."  
  
"Then be there for them. Don't make her life more difficult than it already is."  
  
"Then tell me what to do. I'm panicking here. I don't know how to move further."  
  
His mother's eyes softened, and she smiled sadly at her son, "Every story has two sides, my love. It's only fair that you see a few things from Daenerys' perspective before moving forward."  
  
Jon nodded. "I understand where she comes from. She mentioned how people talk about Talisa." He said the last sentence in a whisper.  
  
"So? Talisa is a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart. You know this; I know this, everyone in the family except Cat and Sansa knows this but most importantly Robb knows this. The rest doesn't matter."  
  
Then there was a sudden knock at the door, and they were forced to cut their conversation short. His mom nodded her head at him and Jon walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Arthur standing outside.  
  
"Jon!" the man exclaimed in surprise. "When did you come back?"  
  
"Just an hour ago," Jon replied and shook Arthur's hand. He's the brother of Jon's second aunt, Ashara. Arthur came to Winterfell to see his sister and nephew after his stint in the army when Jon was ten and decided to stay and work at the ranch after his sister requested him to. Along the way, both Jon's mom and Arthur started a romantic relationship. They didn't marry, but Arthur was a part of the family. He treated Jon like his own son and taught several things.  
  
Arthur patted on Jon's shoulders and went to speak with Lyanna. "Ned told me you called for a family dinner."  
  
"What?!" it was Jon who exclaimed.  
  
"Don't act so surprised, boy," Lyanna cut him off.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Well, you have an announcement to make, don't you?"  
  
"But you just said what uncle Brandon would do..."  
  
"No.No..No... I said what Brandon would do if he came to know before us. Now that we know, it's time to disclose."  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Arthur questioned them in confusion.  
  
Lyanna looked at Jon to answer. "Just before I went to the Wall, I had sex with a girl and got her pregnant."  
  
Arthur coughed, "You did what?!"  
  
"You heard him." His mom came to Jon's rescue saving Jon from Arthur's over the top dramatic reaction.  
  
"But that was a year ago. That means."  
  
Jon closed his eyes and blurted, "I'm a father to a three-month-old girl."  
  
"So, who is it?"  
  
"Daenerys Targaryen."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She's Rickon's teacher. I met her at the last year's tourney. We talked and danced and..." Jon trailed off.  
  
"Yeah. yeah.. yeah... I get the picture."  
  
"What are ya gonna do?"  
  
"I'm still thinking about it."  
  
"Alright," Arthur replied somewhat awkwardly between the other two occupants. "I'll see you at Dinner. You too, granny." His mom threw her pen at Arthur who left the room smiling.  
  
"You should go too and prepare yourself for the dinner," Lyanna said looking at her son.  
  
"I can't escape from this. Can I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Jon grunted and left his mom's office. On the way out he met with Rickon who greeted him happily. Jon managed to avoid the rest of the family members to reach the parking lot. He drove his truck to his apartment, which was located near the town center. The hour gave him some private time to think about what to do with Daenerys and his daughter. After a hot shower, he returned back to the mansion. The number of vehicles parked there confirmed that most of the family members have arrived.  
  
He walked to the entrance and saw Domeric Bolton standing at the porch enjoying his beer. He was his cousin Sansa's boyfriend. They two have been dating for the last three years. His face lit up as his eyes settled on Jon.  
  
Jon greeted the man and entered the building. He instantly overwhelmed by his family members. He greeted everyone of them. The dinner went smoothly. Uncle Brandon sat at the center of the giant round dinner table. His wife Aunt Catelyn and their children, Robb, Sansa and Rickon sat at his right with their partners except for Rickon, of course. Uncle Ned sat on Uncle Brandon's left side with his wife aunt Ashara and their children Arya, Cregan, and Lyarra. And finally rounding off the table was Jon, his mom, and Arthur.  
  
"Alright, I have an announcement to make," Jon stood up from his seat after the main course.  
  
"You finally found a girl to settle with?" Uncle Brandon asked with a grin.  
  
"Not exactly," Jon replied awkwardly. Everyone's eyes on him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and controlled his breathing. "I found out today that I'm a father to a baby girl," he blurted out and opened his eyes. Everyone looked like they were frozen.  
  
"Explain." It was Brandon who demanded in his iron tone and Jon obeyed. He said everything but left out Daenerys' name. It'd be better to disclose the name if they asked for it.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Uncle Ned asked opening his mouth for the first time to talk after Jon finished.   
  
Jon took a deep breath and whispered her name. "Daenerys Targaryen."  
  
"You banged my teacher!" Rickon screeched at him.  
  
"Rickon!" One word from the head of the Stark family was enough to silence the sixteen-year-old boy. Brandon shook his head in disbelief and looked at his sister, "You know about this?"  
  
"I'm the one who found out and called him."  
  
"And how did you find out?" Brandon pressed further.  
  
"I saw them today at Walmart. One look at the girl and I knew who's the father."  
  
The head of the Stark family sighed in disappointment and looked at his nephew. "What's the baby's name?"  
  
"Deana," answered Jon who was still standing.  
  
"Diana! Like the Wonder Woman?" the youngest of the Starks, Lyarra asked with excitement.  
  
Jon smiled, "Deana. D-E-A-N-A."  
  
"Deana what?" once again Uncle Brandon used his authoritative voice.  
  
"Deana Targaryen," Jon replied staring at his uncle. Instantly, everyone groaned around the table.  
  
"Little Deana is the first child of the next generation of the Starks. Her name gotta change."  
  
"I'll take care of it," Jon answered.  
  
"I hope so." Brandon then turned his head to Lyanna, "What can we do legally?"  
  
Jon's mom looked at her brother, "We can file for the custody but I say we wait. Let's just give him some time. If not, I'll take care of it." Brandon nodded and went back to his wine.  
  
Jon took his seat and looked at his family. Talisa mouthed congratulations and Jon smiled at her.  
  
"So, when can we meet her?" Aunt Ashara asked smiling a few seconds later.  
  
"Just give me a few days," Jon answered. Everyone agreed. Lyanna told the family to give Jon some space.   
  
"Let's toast for the newest member of the Stark family, Deana Stark." uncle Ned said raising his glass high in the air clearing the air from the awkwardness.  
  
The rest of the dinner went better than Jon had hoped. Everyone congratulated him. Rickon was still pissed off that Jon had managed to bang his teacher. Robb teased him. Aunt Catelyn glared at him. That woman never liked Jon. Most importantly she hated Lyanna and the power the she-wolf wielded over the Starks. It was Jon's mom who accepted Talisa into the family first and the rest followed. That widened the gap between the two women even further but his mom learned to ignore the Lady of Winterfell a long time ago. Tomorrow he's gonna have a long chat with Daenerys.


	4. Chapter 4

"And he just left?" Missandei asked drinking the coffee that she made for her and Dany. They were in Dany's house. Deana was sleeping in her crib which gave Dany enough time to finish up the chores. Her friend Missandei brought her breakfast and Dany took the time to describe what had transcribed between her and Jon the previous evening.

Missandei was Dany's colleague and best friend ever since she arrived at Wintertown. She can't thank the woman for her support during the pregnancy.

"He said 'This isn't over' and left," Dany answered silently drinking her coffee.

"Hmm," Missandei hummed finishing up the rest of the cup.

"Something on your mind?" Dany questioned noticing a strange look on her best friend's face.

"You know he is not gonna stop," her friend stated the obvious.

Dany sighed. "I know."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"Maybe you should marry him."

"Not you too," Daenerys sighed in annoyance.

"Well, if the marriage didn't work out, you can divorce him and you would be rich," Missandei said with widened eyes.

"As if his mother will let me be," Dany shot back. "You know what people say about his mother." People in the North have massive respect for Lyanna Stark. They call her the she-wolf of the North. Brandon Stark may be the head of the Stark clan but its Lyanna who the entire clan obeys.

"Yeah, there is that. By the way, how did she find out?"

"I was shopping at Walmart yesterday and she was there too. As soon as she saw the carrier, she bent down to look at Deana, cooing some things. It took only three seconds for her face to change from one of kindness to complete shock. And six hours later, Jon was here."

Missi nodded. "It must be the curls."

"Definitely." Dany agreed. "Deana's doctor called it 'the Flint curls.' Apparently, a rare genetic trait here in the North. Only Jon and his mom have it and now Deana."

Missi grinned wickedly. "I bet you had a nice time with those curls."

"Stop that!"

"What?!"

"I don't want to remember that night."

"That bad?" Dany remained silent. A small smile crept upon her face and Missi caught it. "That good?"

"You have no idea."

"Common, I want details."

* * *

It was close to Eleven a.m. Missandei left an hour ago. Deana woke up just a few minutes after that. Daenerys fed her and put her back on the crib. Daenerys was raiding her fridge to make lunch when she heard the doorbell.

Sighing, she closed her fridge and walked over to the door to see who was disturbing her. She looked through the peephole and groaned when she saw Jon standing outside her door. Exhaling, she opened the door and locked eyes with him.

He was wearing his signature leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath paired up with jeans and leather boots. He removed his cowboy hat and lowered it. His dark curls, similar to her daughter's fell loose. He's a very handsome man probably the reason why she fell in bed with him in the first place.

"May I come in?" he asked with a beautiful sheepish smile showing all his pearls.

Daenerys rolled her eyes and held the door open for him to enter. He marched into the living room and swirled around to face her.

"Where is Deana?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Sleeping."

He nodded. "Can we talk?'

"Listen if you are here to convince me to marry you, you are wasting your time. You can leave."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It looked like he was controlling himself. "I'm not here for that," he told calmly. Dany raised her eyebrow as he continued. "I thought 'bout what happened yesterday and I think it's time you and I have a conversation, like adults."

Dany sighed, "I agree." She then escorted him to the dining room. Both of them sat facing each other around the dining table.

"I made a mistake yesterday. Barging into your house and proposing some stupid things. I sincerely apologize for that," he started. "But you made a mistake too. Keeping me in the dark about Deana for a whole year."

"That's fair. I think I should apologize as well."

He raised his hand to stop, "That's not necessary. Let the bygones be bygones. I'm here to discuss the future."

Dany could work with that. "All right, what do you want?"

"Before we start, I want to make one thing clear. I ain’t walkin’ away from Deana. Ever. I take care of what’s mine. Period.”

“Neither am I,” she said in a cold voice.

"I don't want you to."

"So, how do we proceed?"

"I only want two things. The rest is up to you. You say; I follow. Whatever you want? If it's reasonable, I'll do it."

"Don't ask for the full custody."

"Of course not. A child should never be away from its mother," he said.

"Fine. What are those two things?" She has a pretty good guess what one of those would be.

"First, we have to change her surname." Just as she expected. "Before you say anything. Let me tell you it's very important. If I was here during the pregnancy and labor, you would have named her as Stark."

"But you weren't here." Dany pointed out.

"Let's not go to that." Jon rolled his eyes. "Then I had to tell you that it's because you didn't inform me. It will go on and on and on."

"And the second thing?"

"You agree?"

"I had a year to think through everything. Let's just say I was already expecting it."

"That's good. And the second thing. Well, it's a bit complicated." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Trust me, Stark. Nothing you say gonna surprise me."

"Fair enough. I want to move in with you," he announced.

Okay. That really rattled Dany. She stood up in shock and stared at him. "Absolutely not!"

"It's only for three months."

"Still the answer is no."

Silence.

Jon sighed. "Be reasonable, Dany. I lost the first three months of her life. It's only fair that I spent the next three months with her. I don't want to come and go. I want to stay with her; cradle her; watch her sleep: play; change diapers. You know, the father things." He paused. "Also, you need protection."

"Protection from what?"

"My family. I told them about Deana last night. It's only a matter of time before they come here in flocks to see the newest member of the Stark clan."

"Is that threat?"

"Ohh, please. I merely stating the obvious. I know my family and I'm only proposing this for that sake of our daughter."

"I have only one room here!"

"I'll sleep on the couch or the floor. I will pay half the rent. Buy groceries. Just consider me a roommate and you have nothing to fear from me. I suggest this solely because it’d be best if we didn’t pass her back and forth between us until I get to know Daena where you and she are both comfortable. And that is in your house, under your watchful eye so I don’t do something stupid or wrong.” He smiled shyly. “To be real honest? I know nothin' about girls. Especially baby girls.”

"And after three months?" Dany pressed further.

"We will sit like this and have a discussion. Once again, I promise you that I will not take our daughter away from you. My mom raised me alone for the first seven years of my life. I know what mother's love is."

"And if I don't agree to this," she asked. He didn't respond to that but his blazing look told her everything that she needed to know.

To be fair, his requests were not unfair. Dany wasn't ready to pass Deana back n forth between them either and to tell the truth, she could use help. She's to return to work in two weeks. Jon staying here, with their daughter could very well be helpful. She considered it for a few seconds, looked up at him and replied her answer. "Okay."


End file.
